1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an eSATA connector and, in particular, to an eSATA connector integrated with DC power pins.
2. Description of Related Art
To effectively transmit data between computers and computer peripherals, there are connectors using different communication protocol standards. In view of the trend that computer products become more compact, the connectors also become thinner. In particular, connectors of the serial transmission are most popular. These include the external serial advanced technology attachment (eSATA), universal serial bus (USB), etc.
Since the USB connector includes two DC terminals according to its protocol standard, computer peripherals that use the USB connector do not need extra external power. Therefore, the computer peripheral can obtain its working power after it is inserted into the USB connector of the computer. This is very convenient. Due to its original protocol standard, the eSATA connector requires an external power supply to function normally. However, the eSATA protocol standard is higher than the USB protocol standard. Thus, the eSATA connector is very popular in computers and computer peripherals. The design of an external power supply does not only increase the cost of the product using the eSATA connector, it is also difficult for the product to become compact. Therefore, it is necessary to further improve the eSATA connector.